There's Nothing Wrong With Loving You
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: "Everybody's journey is individual.  If you fall in love with a boy, you fall in love with a boy."   -A base of one shorts for Woody/Buzz.


A/N: One wish is actually based off a song. Haha, I thought the song fit well, so my mind begin to think of some things. This was the point where I realized that I was making to many one-shots. So I decided to have my own story based on one shots. (So all my one shots will be here.) Of course tilted 'There's nothing wrong with loving you' because of course the whole boy/boy loving.  
One wish I had planned out, and while I was finishing it tonight. Most of it went down the drain, and things begin to shift. In fact that little love scene that is in the story was never going to happen but it did. Simply because the story is based around the song and even the music video. (So yes thank the music video for making me put a small love scene) I even took some lyrics out and switch them in here (Want to listen to the song? It's called One Wish-Ray J) The ending was even actually going to be sad. But for the first story up on my one-shot base. I decided not to let that be. My first one should be sweet right? So it wasn't going to be a happy ending. Then I screwed that all off. And decided to make it seem like the story could possibly go two ways. So yes, this story is where the reader gets to pick what happens. Though it really didn't end up seeming that good, because it's late, and I can't seem to get the story to look like it it can go two ways, pffft. (Sadly it's also pretty short) Anyway, enjoy my fellow Woody/Buzzer's

* * *

**One Wish**

Woody watched from afar as he stared at Jessie and Buzz. The two seemed happy together, of course that made him happy. Buzz had someone; he was glad that he found a toy he liked. Considering Woody had messed up his chance.

He stood up, and slipped out a sigh. He looked about the clouded pattern wall. It was hard to think what went wrong. If he even done anything wrong. Was it just the fact that he got a little to close to Bo? Maybe he ignored Buzz too much, and he didn't know it? It was hard to shake the feeling of those silly little butterflies, and heart aches. He could feel that Buzz was the one that had stolen his heart. That chance was long gone now.

Woody could remember looking into his eyes. Gripping on his shoulders almost desperately.

_"I love you…" _

Those words that came out to the space ranger. He could even remember the look on Buzz's face. It was shocked for a moment then happy. His face lit up and stared back into Woody's eyes.

_"I love you too…"_

Woody opened his eyes from the memory. He couldn't even tell Bo he loved her back when she said it to him a couple months later. He stuttered, and felt bad for running out on her. It was almost like he simply wanted those three words for Buzz. Now Buzz was saying it to another cowgirl. It hurt so bad Woody swore when he thought about it, his breathing stopped.

He felt stupid for letting the space ranger go. For letting him slip from his fingers. He didn't know what hurt more. Losing Bo, or losing Buzz. He realized Bo was more for comfort, and at this rate. It didn't matter. She probably wouldn't understand the situation anyway. He couldn't admit to himself that he had fallen for Buzz Lightyear. He couldn't admit himself of anything. Which caused his best friend to saddle on some other toy.

Jessie, was nice. He had nothing against her. He just wished that, that was him. That was holding Buzz, or in his arms. Looking up at his blue eyes, tucked next to his big arms while they slept. Woody clenched his fist. He glanced one last time over the couple. It was to late to save it all now…was it? If he could just talk to him. Discuss it to him. Would Buzz understand, or blow the old cowboy off? Woody wasn't prepared to make the sacrifice. He wasn't prepared to get hurt again. Then again-he most likely also hurt Buzz. He didn't deserve that. The space ranger was a dedicated toy. He always stood by his leader when needed. He was next to Woody ready to argue to whom tried to argue with Woody. Ready to prove that Woody's position as leader was correct.

Woody slumped his shoulders. Watching as Buzz smiled at Jessie kissing her cheek. He watched as the cowgirl giggled seamlessly. He wished that he didn't screw this up, that he could do this all over again. In fact Woody didn't wish for a lot, no he didn't need to. He just needed one wish. Just one.

That he could have Buzz.

Woody shivered. He felt his throat clog up, and his eyes burn.

_No, no, no, no._ He told himself. He sucked it up dry. Looking over once more. The two were separated. Could this be his chance? He felt his gut punch him hard.  
Ok! Ok! He got the message. He got up and stumbled after his best friend. At least-he still consider him one. They rarely talked. They're distance got worse, and worse.

"Buzz?" Woody whispered. Buzz turned to see the cowboy. He held his breath in shock.

"Oh Woody." He whispered, like he was talking to a stranger.

"Listen I uhm-can I talk to you?" Woody asked. Buzz simply nodded his head. Stopping in his tracks to look at the taller toy.

"This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but uh…" Woody took a deep breath. "I miss you." He muttered out desperately. He hated that, there was no way he meant for it to come out like that.

"Huh?" Buzz looked slightly confuse. Even thought he knew what Woody was trying to say. The safe side of playing dumb.

"I wish that I could just do this all over again. Have you again." Woody began. His place as a leader, and he was destroying it. Somehow-he didn't seem to mind. "I wish I didn't screw up my chance, because you were always the only one for me. You're important to me Buzz. I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant for it to be this way. I wish that was me you're holding and kissing. Me that was with you every second of the day." Woody took a breath. "I would feel so stupid if I ever lost a second chance with you. I _need _you, Buzz. More than anything, anyone in the world." Woody felt stupid. He didn't feel stupid for what he was saying, no. He felt stupid for letting it come to this. "I don't even know how we ended up like this. All I know is that if I had one wish. I would make you mine." Woody said straight to his face to show he wasn't lying.

Buzz open his mouth to say something, but he felt his voice trapped. Nothing was coming out, like he had anything to say. He wish he could get something to Woody. Anything, to show that he felt happy for every single word he said.

"I understand if you don't…" Woody trailed off.

"Woody." Buzz finally murmured. "I, honestly, have nothing to say. I'm just so overwhelmed." Buzz stepped closer. The words that came out of the Sheriff's mouth were surprising. He knew that Woody poured his heart and soul out. He did something he would probably never do. He was standing in front of a male toy. Telling him how much he needed him. Who was Buzz to turn him down?

"Woody." He whispered. The cowboy shivered. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Buzz. Kissing him gently. Buzz pushed deeper into the kiss. His space lips invading a cattle roper. Woody found himself eager for more. Though something was telling him not to do it. The rest, and the most, was telling him to go along. He then felt his lips being separated. The spance ranger's lip trailing down his jaw line and neck.

"Buzz I just-" He breathed. "Wouldn't know what to do-" A small groan exited his lips. "Without you." He tilted his head back.

"I-" Buzz pecked his collarbone. "-Know." He finished.

The two couldn't remember where they were. They kept thinking they were in a closet, or under the bed. Even in the toy chest, but none of that was true. In fact they were near a corner still visible to any toys eyes. Amazingly and luckily, there was no toy to be seen. No toy could ever catch what they were doing. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact they were so seduced by one another. They would notice that they were rubbing each other's bodies against the other. Their hands trailing down each other's waist, thighs, back, and legs. How they intertwined perfectly. How they moaned in unison. Woody would've probably notice Buzz's wings pop out. Buzz would've probably notice Woody shout one of his catch phases.

Both they're minds went fuzzy for a moment. Woody's was the first to recapture first. Simply because he had to think about everything that happen. He had to think about how he still wanted to make this right. If he even really ever was going to get Buzz back.

One affair doesn't mean anything.

That was the truth Woody faced. He stared at Buzz who was breathing heavily, and nervously putting his wings back in. Buzz eventually noticed Woody staring. He didn't even have to look up. Once his wings were tucked all nice. He glanced back at his best friend.

"…Woody."

"Buzz." Woody held onto his words. He found all those other words he wanted to say, but it was to late. He wanted to say what he was feeling wasn't fake. It was all real. He wanted to say that if he didn't have him he wouldn't know what to do. He wanted to say that he would make him his whole life. He would stand there end on end. In the rain, in the sun, in the wind, in a tornado, in a hurricane. Anything to prove himself worthy.

Buzz saw this. He grabbed Woody's shoulder.

"I love you." He gave his lips a slight peck, and went to go find Jessie.

Woody watched him walk away. Knowing who he was going see…


End file.
